


[VID] A Good Idea at the Time

by satanicnightjar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Gentle Mocking, Humor, he's doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/pseuds/satanicnightjar
Summary: Thank you for appreciating my descent into deviant behavior.





	[VID] A Good Idea at the Time

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out how to add a title on the actual video! Fancy stuff. This is a learning process. Thanks for watching!


End file.
